I Knew You Were Trouble
by Random-Rules
Summary: When Charley Bovverington moves back to London she turns the GSEs world upside down, Being Bovver's sister isn't easy especially when people want you dead. Causing drama wherever she goes, it isn't long before Charley finds herself in a tough spot. Pete/OC
1. Infomation

"**You don't run, not when you're with us... You stand your ground and fight!" **

Character Background  
**Name ****  
**First – Charlotte  
Middle - Evelyn  
Last - Bovverington  
**Nickname:** Charley  
**Birthplace****: ****London**  
**Gender: ****Female**  
**Race/Ethnicity:** White British  
**Age: ****22**

**Height: 5'7**

**Body Shape: Slim but Curvy.**

**Personality: Nice then Nasty, Stubborn, Sassy, Laid Back and very protective**

**Fluent Language(s):** English  
**Sexual Orientation: ****Straight ** **Relationship Status: ****Single**  
**Employment:** none  
**Living Arrangement:** Going to live with mum.

* * *

Name: Stuart Bovverington

Age: 26

Height: 5'8

Names: Pete Dunham

Age: 26

Height: 6'1

Name: Matt Buckner

Age: 25

Height: 5'6

Name: Swill

Age: 25

Height: 6'1

Name: Dave

Age: 28

Height: 5'8

* * *

Girlfriends/Wives

Name: Michelle 'Red' Miller

Age: 27

Height: 5'4

Other Half: Dave

Name: Shannon Buckner

Age: 33

Height: 5'7

Spouse: Steve Dunham


	2. Coming Home

**Chapter 1 – Home, not so sweet, Home**

**Charley Pov**

*Ping*

'_That one little noise was the worst thing I could have ever heard it's telling me the train is stopping at a station and its destination, London. The one place I haven't been to since I was 16, I knew as soon as I stepped on to the platform there was no going back but its not like uncle James would let me run away again. I could see people looking at me weird but then again I did look like I've had a fight with Muhammad __Ali__ and lost but in my defence it wasn't a fair fight 3 against 1 and im a girl but that's never stopped me before'_

*ping* 'We have arrived in London, please mind the gap'*ping*

I got up to grab my suit case before anyone else can stand up as I don't want to get trapped by everyone trying to get off the train.

"Jesus Christ, this place hasn't changed a bit" I murmur to myself as I walk down the familiar streets to my mum's house. I'm not nervous just worried what she will be like, seeing as she hasn't seen me in 6 years.

*knock knock*

"There's no going back now" I say to myself turning my back to the door waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello" said a feminine voice behind me, I quickly turn round and the woman gasps.

"Mum?"

"Charlotte" mum says tear spilling over her eyes and down her cheeks, she pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"James told me you might be coming home but I didn't think you would" she said still sobbing and pulling me into the house. _'Weird she hasn't said anything about the huge bruise under my eye or the bruises on my knuckles'._

I see another woman in the living room drinking tea, I recognise her from somewhere. The woman looks up from her cup and smiles and me.

"Moria!"

"Charlotte?" she gasps pulling me into a huge hug when my mum lets go of me.

"Never thought I would see the day when I'd see you again Moria Dunham" I said chuckling

"Same here, but its good to see you sweetheart you've grown up to be stunning" she said stroking my cheek.

I heard clicking of buttons behind my back and saw my mum on her phone.

"What you doing?"

"I'm texting Stuart telling him to come round" she replied whilst looking at her phone

"Well I think its time for me to leave so you can have some family time, oh and Charlotte I won't tell Pete yet I will leave that for you and Stuart to do but I would appreciate it if you went to see Steve, he misses you too" she smiled kissed me and mum on the cheeks and left.

"Umm im gonna go take my stuff up stairs" I said grabbing my suitcase and heading up stairs.

"Your room is still the same one but ive just moved stuff around. I didn't think you would want your old stuff in there" she shouted up the stairs

I walked up stairs and went into the room I thought I would never see again, it didn't look that different except now there's a doubled bed push up against the wall instead of a single and the baby pink walls were now deep purple. As I was looking round something caught my eye on a shelf it was a picture of me, Pete and bovver when we were younger well I was 8 and they were 14. We were all smiling _'god everything was so much easier back then, it was like nothing could hurt us' _I thought sadly stroking the picture frame.

Bovver Pov

*Beep Beep*

'Who the fuck is texting me at this time' I rolled out of bed to grab my phone, I flipped the top of the phone to read the text.

Sender: Mum.

Stuart, can you come over when

you get up we need to talk

Love mum xx

'What the fuck do we need to talk about?'

Recipient: mum

Yeah sure I'll be there soon

What do we need to talk about?

She didn't text back after that so I got up to get dressed and left the flat to get breakfast at the café down the street and got a fry up to get rid of this fuckin hangover, it was worse considering half of the headache was from being punch in the head by some prick.


	3. Siblings & Old Friends

Charley POV

After unpacking the stuff I had brought with me I went back downstairs to find mother sitting on the edge of her seat looking like she wanted nothing more than to be standing right now.

"here love, I made you a cuppa" she said smiling, i'm pretty sure that if she was the cheshire cat her smile would reach her ears. "ta" I replied taking the old floral cup from her shaking hands and sat on the sofa staring at the brown water in the cup.

_*****my god this is awkward* _I thought blowing out a sigh.

As I brought the cup to my lips I heard heavy banging on the front door to which I just looked at mum expectantly, my eyes followed her until she wasn't in my sight any more. I heard a man's voice and suddenly remembered that mum had text Bov before I started unpacking. I quickly put the still full cup on the coffee table and stood up so I was facing the hallway.

I heard murmurs and the front door being shut. Mum opened the door and looked at me whilst she was being talked to by the bloke. "so mum what's the problem..." he trailed off once he saw me standing in our mums living room, the same place I had left 6 years earlier

"what the fuck?" bovver murmured softly "shit Charley is that you?" I nodded silently at him worried what was going to happen next I mean I didn't exactly tell him I was running away, so he's probably not in the best of moods with me.

He shocked me. One minute he was standing in the door way and the next he's got his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back awkwardly and then pushed away a little so he would get the message, he stared at me for a couple of minutes and then his face formed and expression of rage.

"what the fuck happened to you face Charlotte!" he shouted at me._* I've been here 5 minutes and he's acting like dad* _" ohh nothing you know just walked into a door, you know" I answered spitefully looking at our mum, who looked down at her shoes as if they had just asked her who Ludwig van Beethoven was.

I felt a large hand on my shoulder turning me around "come on I thing we need to go and have a little chat". He told me in a knowing voice. I nodded and we started to walk around the block and in the park, he tried to get some answers from me but I kept changing the subject but we did talk about what each of us has been doing with our lives and both came up with the same thing, fuck all. By the time bovver had gotten back on to the topic of me we were back at mums house which had been cleaned more than once by the looks of it making bov snicker and me roll my eyes -she cleans when she's stressed or nervous- she popped her head around the kitchen door "hey kids, want a cuppa" she asked us in a more chirpy voice " nah i'm alright mum. I'm of to pete's" he looked down at me "you should come too, i'm sure the boys would love to see ya"

I thought about it for a while then nodded my head at his offer "how about I come round in about half an hour?" bov nodded at this and pulled out his phone "give us your number" after swapping numbers with him my phone beeped telling me I had a message from bov or Stuart as it says in my phone. "i'm standing right here, why are you texting me you utter plank!" causing him to roll his eyes and me and breath out a sigh "it's pete's address so you can meet up with us later, yeah?" he asked. I read the address thinking if I could remember where the street was. "alright I'll see you in a bit"

bov left slamming the door on his way out. I sat on the sofa next to mum getting freaked out by the way she was smiling at me. "what?!" I shouted irritably. "nothing sweetheart I'm glad you two sorted it out that way and i'm happy you're not fighting. I know how stubborn you both are". She told me laughing, I'll admit I laughed a bit too.

Curling my legs under me getting comfortable before a rumble from my stomach producing a tut sound from mother.

"have you eaten yet?" she asked looking stern. When I should my head she went into full mother hen mode and started to pull out all sorts of food from the fridge, I held her hands in mine laughing so she couldn't clear out anymore of the fridge. "I'll be fine with just a bacon sarnie please" she nodded flustered and started to make my sandwich, whilst I put the crap back into the fridge.

After eating and watching Jeremy kyle for a bit I decided it would be best to go see bovver and the boys. I stood up brushing the crumbs off of my jeans and putting on my trainers &amp; Hoodie. "mum i'm going to pete's" I shouted up the stairs and left hearing a positive reply.

I was only a couple of streets away from petes flat when I heard a women screaming from the alleyway I was passing. I looked down it to see a red haired woman getting roughed up by some blokes. I started to inch my way slowly towards her to see how many blokes were there and if they had any weapons. "oi what you playin' at" I shouted at them, ducking a punch that on of them threw at me but the second punch I wasn't so lucky with It hit me in the ribs winding me a bit. -me fighting 3 guys is not a great way of starting my day- by now the red head had fallen to the floor and was watching me sobbing to herself, after having the fat one of the lads punch me in the face and smacking my head against the wall I started to get pissed off.

I pushed them all off me making the dwafy looking one fall over I grabbed a pipe leaning against a dumpster and started striking back. The tallest on grabbed the pole off me and turned to throw it behind him as he did this I picked up a brick and hit him across the head knocking him out. Now its was only the little one left who looked at me and his face drained of colour and ran out of the alleyway making me laugh.

I turned to see the red head had stopped sobbing and was now looking at me in awe, she stood up shakily and hugged me to which I just just stood there awkwardly. "oh my god, I'm so lucky that you turned up. My name's Michelle" she then looked at the two unconscious men worryingly "what if they wake up?" " don't worry we'll be away from here by then. Where you going I'll walk you there, I didn't fighting them just for you to get attacked again" I felt some blood slide down my fore head and I brushed It away with my sleeve which was already dirty from the others blood, my head shot up when she said where she was going "you're going to pete's flat too?" she looked at me through squinted eye and said "yeah do you know him?, well I'm only going because my fiancé is his friend"

"i'm bovvers sister, Charley" I said her holding my hand out for her to shake. "come on then lets get you to pete's" I indicated for her to walk with me, as we walked round the corner to pete's place I had wished thousands of times I had cut my ears off, this bird can talk a lot. I pulled the outside door hoping it was open so we could just go up and _lucky_ me it was. It was oddly quiet when we reached the door, I looked back to see red looking at her bloody nails and touching her split lip. I sighed and knocked on the door loudly a bloke with dark hair answered the door and the smile was wiped of his face the minute he saw us "Jesus red what happened to you?" he yelled pulling her from behind me into the flat to which I followed, as soon as I locked eyes with my brother the xbox and beer were forgotten about "what the fuck happened to you now?" he shouted tiredly "don't worry about it i'm fine …" my lie was interrupted by some one saying my name.

I turned round to see Pete, I looked him up and down he'd definitely grown up since the last time I had seen him. "hey" I said quietly. He looked at me too for a little while before pulling me over to his kitchen and getting a first aid kit out, I could hear red telling the rest of the who I was and how I had saved her like some sort of superwoman. Pete gently lifted my head so he could fix my wounds. "so you're back, are you staying?" I tisked and squeezed my eyes in pain once he put the bacterial disinfectant "um yeah hopefully, I mean i'm staying with mum so..." my sentence trailed off once I realised I didn't know what to say. He put all the rubbish &amp; bloody tissue in the bin and sat on the chair in front of me "you could always say here if you need to" I looked into his blue eyes and felt a little calmer his eyes always did that to me.

I smiled appreciatively at him before I heard some one clear there throat and saw the bloke from the front door which I can safely assume is red's fella. "alright love, i'm Dave I just wanted to say thanks for help red out she says she would have been a gonner if it wasn't for you so thanks" Dave said to me then pulled me into a huge hug after. "no problem, stupid Birmingham fans beating up women its disgusting" I said to him pulling a face. My brothers had perked up when I said the word Birmingham "


	4. Update!

Hi Guys sorry this isn't a story update but it's just as important!

I had a message saying that my stories had been stolen and I was very shocked and looked into this but I was soon shocked to realise the person who was stealing my stories was actually me!

A few years ago a glitch happened on FF and loads of peoples profiles and stories were deleted and I thought that had happened to me so I made a new profile this one.

Well I come to realise I was using the wrong password and that's why I couldn't get on to my old profile and that's where I will be posting new stories and updating them so if you still follow these stories go to:

Lil-Randomer

www. fanfiction .net

/u/1773761/

take out the spaces.

Thanks!


End file.
